


Heartthrob

by szczepter



Series: KagaKuro AU Month 2017 [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, also i cant write children lmao, alternative universe, jobs au, well its more of a future fic but still
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 16:10:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12324393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/szczepter/pseuds/szczepter
Summary: Kuroko is a real heartthrob.





	Heartthrob

**Author's Note:**

> this is random and unplanned but I wanted to write a bit more for week 1 hah. 
> 
> idea born after talking to [ahpelion ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphelion_orion/pseuds/aphelion_orion) and [this](http://seaflying-fliptuna.tumblr.com/post/166009018981/dinovia-countryman-manic-kin) post because it made me think of teacher kuorko

Taiga took three stairs at a time, practically buzzing with excitement.

He had a rare day off the station and spontaneously decided to pick up Tetsuya from his kindergarten and took him out for dinner.

He knew Tetsuya wanted to try one new place downtown, but neither had the time recently to do that. After Tetsuya left for work, Taiga was suddenly informed that his colleague needed an extra shift today he gladly agreed.

He hoped Tetsuya would be _at least_ a bit surprised. The look on his face when something took him by surprise was always a treat to witness.

Taiga looked at his watch. Tetsuya should be finishing up work, the last of kids left the premises with their parents some twenty minutes ago.

At least he hoped. It’d be embarrassing if they missed each other.

Taiga exhaled and opened the door to Tetsuya’s classroom.

“Hey-“

He didn’t manage to say more because he winced when a loud wail filled the room.

His first instincts were to go alert when he heard or saw any form of distress.

Only after a minute he saw that the wail came from a little girl….who was perfectly safe.

She was making a lot of noise and from the sound of it, it _could_ be forced. There were tears though.

Tetsuya was kneeling in front of her and quietly trying to shush her.

He also looked completely helpless.

Which was very unusual for Tetsuya. Normally when a kid from his class, or any kid actually, was crying all it took were a few gentle words from him and a few nudges and suggestions and what was wrong disappeared in a flash.

Not this time though.

The girl didn’t look like she was hurt, she was just…crying.

“Hey. I’m interrupting?”

Tetsuya did a double take and looked up. And there was the rare look of surprise on his husband’s face. Only it didn’t made Taiga feel like he scored, but like he was really in the wrong place at the wrong time.

“Taiga-kun?” Kuroko said and then when the girl cried harder he turned his attention back to her.

“Eri-chan _please_.”

Taiga raised an eyebrow. It must have really been a hopeless case if Tetsuya was pleading with the kid.

Finally, he sighed and took her small fists in his own hands and rubbed them. He leaned forward and said something to the girl.

It took a few minutes before she finally stopped crying.

Her face was red and puffy and she looked miserable when she looked at Tetsuya with sad, pleading eyes.

Huh, okay.

And then she looked up at Taiga and she send him the most vicious, cold glare a five-year-old girl was able to.

Taiga flinched involuntary.

_What did I do?!_ He thought before he reminded himself that he was a grown ass man and this was a child. Kids were weird.

Tetsuya stood up and took the girl by the hand.

“Let’s go clean you up before your mom will pick you up.”

Taiga looked after them as they walked into the adjacent bathroom.

The girl looked back briefly and glared at him again.

 

* * *

 

“So, what was that about?” Taiga asked when the little girl was finally picked up by her mom.

Tetsuya sighed when he took off his apron and put it on a hanger.

“Nothing. Eri-chan is new and has problems adjusting.” He said and turned back to Taiga.

“Not to be rude, but shouldn’t you be at work?”

“Ah yeah, about that.” Kagami said. “Colleague asked me to switch shifts with him. Come on.” He said and passed Tetsuya his jacket.

“Where are we going?” He asked slightly confused.

“Surprise.” Taiga said with a grin.

 

* * *

 

He forgot about the incident with Eri-chan for a few weeks, until he had to go to Tetsuya’s class again. Somehow, they switched phones this morning and Taiga was glad he had a late shift.

He opened the door to the class and noticed that it was nap time.

Tetsuya was organizing toys and turned to Taiga when he heard him open the door.

“Hey.” Taiga said quietly and kissed his cheek. “Here.” He gave Tetsuya his phone.

“Thank you.” Tetsuya said and passed Taiga his own mobile.

“You’re welcome. Dork.”

Tetsuya huffed and gave him a slight pout.

Taiga was about to say something more when he felt something bump against his knee. He looked down and saw the same little girl, Eri, in her pajamas and rubbing at her eye.

When she blinked a few times and looked up at him, she narrowed her eyes and pouted.

“Eri-chan?” Tetsuya asked and knelt next to her.

“I can’t sleep.” She mumbled and her mouth trembled.

“Bad dream?”

She nodded. Tetsuya quietly scooped her up and walked with her to his desk.

Taiga did a double take when he saw how the girl glared at him from over Tetsuya’s shoulder.

What the _hell_.

Tetsuya sat the girl at his desk and gave her a piece of paper and some crayons.

“I uh, I’ll go now.”

Tetsuya looked up at him and gave him an apologetic smile.

“Okay. I’ll see you in the evening.”

“Uh, yeah.” He hesitated for a moment, but ultimately leaned forward and kissed Tetsuya’s forehead.

 When he was walking down the street he wondered if the way Eri-chan’s hands tightened around a crayon was him seeing things or not.

 

* * *

 

Around a month later Taiga learned what was really going on.

Tetsuya came back from work a little later than usually. He looked tired and weary and a bit troubled; feelings which he _never_ associated with him and his work. Especially the last one.

“What’s going on. Hm?” Taiga asked when Tetsuya was walking past the couch where Taiga was lounging on.

“Nothing.” He answered quickly.

Kagami shook his head and grabbed Tetsuya’s wrist when he was passing again and pulled him into his lap.

Kuroko landed with a small oof and glared at Kagami.

“Talk.” Taiga said and nudged the side of Tetsuya’s head with his forehead.

Tetsuya sighed, but finally relaxed.

“Do you remember Eri-chan?”

“The little spawn who seems to hate me?”

Tetsuya looked at him with a serious expression. Taiga expected for him to deny that the little girl hated him, but that didn’t happen.

“Yes.” He finally sighed and looked away. “I finally figured out what is going on with her.”

“Well?”

Tetsuya chewed on his bottom lip for a moment.

“Eri-chan is apparently in love with me.”

They both went silent for a long moment.

“You’re kidding.”

Tetsuya shook his head.

Taiga wanted to say something, but all it came out was a snort.

“That is not funny Taiga-kun.”

“Nah it is funny.” Taiga said with a grin and squeezed him around the middle.

Tetsuya pouted and squirmed, acting not unlike some of his pupils.

Finally, he sighed.

“Eri-chan is new and she has problems making friends. I tried to be nice and supportive to her but…”

“But you overdid it.”

“It seems so.” He said with a sigh.

“And today she said she wanted to get married. I couldn’t stop her crying until her mom came to pick her up.”

“She always comes that late?” Taiga asked and put his chin on the top of Tetsuya’s head.

“Mhm. She works late so I always stay twenty minutes longer with Eri-chan. Maybe I should have taken her to the other group.” He said and bit his lip.

“Hey. It’s not your fault for a kid having a crush on you. She’ll get over it.” Taiga said with a shrug. “Did you told her she can’t marry you since you’re already married.” Kagami allowed himself a small smile.

“Yes.” Tetsuya said suddenly sour. “That’s why she cried for so long.” He gave Taiga a look. “She really dislikes you.”

Ow.

Kagami shrugged.

“Sucks to be her.”

To both their surprise Tetsuya laughed.

“Taiga-kun that’s mean! She’s _five_.”

“And I’m _twenty_ -five so what?” Kagami bit back, but he was glad he could feel the tension slip from Tetsuya.

“Come on let’s make dinner.”

 

* * *

 

Occasionally, Kuroko would ask Kagami to come to the kindergarten and give a presentation on safe behaviors for the kids. Sometimes he’d bring a colleague to help him, sometimes he’d be alone.

First time he was super nervous around the kids, afraid of accidentally stepping on one of them and causing a national tragedy.

Thankfully, nothing of the sort happened. He’d give a small talk, Tetsuya would help because god knew he was shit at public speaking.

Somehow the kids liked him. And they liked the presentations he gave and were never bored. But that could be probably 90% attributed to Tetsuya being good at engaging kids in asking questions.

After that he’d get _tons_ of pictures about firefighters and fires and other things from the kids.

And some of them already looked at him with shiny eyes like they admired him, or more likely what he did and it made him even more nervous.

“Let’s give Kagami-kun a round of applause.” Tetsuya said and prompted all his pupils to clap. Kagami felt awkward and smiled nervously and nodded.

“Thanks.”

After that Tetsuya would redistribute paper and crayons, while Kagami helped. They sat down next to each other. Tetsuya wanted to have a good view of the kids if any of them were starting to get into trouble. But they were well behaved. After they finished their drawings they would take a toy and go play either in pairs or small groups.

It was lively and loud, but other than that there was nothing alarming happening.

A sort of a controlled chaos.

And yet Tetsuya had a small frown on his face.

“Hey.” Kagami said and nudged him. “You okay?”

Tetsuya blinked and then sighed.

“Yes…I think.”

Kagami followed his gaze. Surely enough Tetsuya was observing Eri who was the last at her table working diligently on her drawing. Actually, it looked like she was very _determined_ and focused, but she didn’t look like she had fun.

Soon she was the last one from the whole group who wasn’t done.

“Eri-chan has been here for over a month now and she still refuses to make any friends. It’s like she made it a point.”

“She still in love with you?” Taiga went for a teasing tone, but Tetsuya looked at him with a tired and unamused expression.

“Sorry.” He said and grabbed his palm.

Tetsuya returned the squeeze and sighed.

“It’s fine. I tried talking to her but she’s stubborn.” Tetsuya chewed on his lip. “I will need to talk to her mother if this keeps up for longer. This might need a more…professional help than I can provide.”

Taiga winced. He felt sorry for the kid, but he was seriously more worried about Tetsuya, who obviously faulted himself for the girl’s stubborn infatuation.

On one hand it annoyed him, because the kid was making his spouse stressed and put him in a bad mood, but then again…could he really blame her? Even if she was five, her feelings were still real. For the time being at least.

Taiga wanted to say something but nothing really came into him so he only rubbed his thumb over Tetsuya’s knuckles.

He gave Taiga a smile then. It was small and tired but still warm and Taiga smiled back.

Momentary bliss, was just that: momentary.

Suddenly Eri ran up to them, frown on her small face and she grabbed both their hands and separated them.

They were both too stunned to say anything, so she managed to run away into the other side of the classroom.

“Eri!” Tetsuya called after her and Taiga startled at how loud his voice was. It was rare to hear Tetsuya raise it.

The girl stopped, turned around and to the shock of both of them stuck out her tongue in Taiga’s direction.

“Wow okay.” Taiga said taken a back. He couldn’t say his feelings were hurt or anything, but he was annoyed.

He looked to Tetsuya and saw that he was all tense and a mix of sad, angry and tired. He gently put a hand on his shoulder.

“I should go.” He said and Tetsuya nodded after a moment.

He walked him back to the door.

“I’ll see you in the evening.” Taiga said and kissed his cheek discreetly.

Tetsuya just nodded and turned back to his class.

 

* * *

 

When the weather was nice Kuroko would organize picnics for his pupils in the nearby park.

And sometimes he’d ask some of his friends to visit. He’d have Kise-kun a few times, but because of his busy schedule he was more of a rarity. Same for Momoi and Aomine who were mostly touring with his team around the world and playing matches in tournaments. And when they were finally in the country, Aomine would sleep for days while Momoi was busy with arranging everything for the next season.

So that left Midorima and Takao, who when not busy with their hospital shifts would give the kids a health talk and their former senpai, Riko, Hyuga and Kiyoshi who were runny a sports center together, although they rarely had the time to come all at once.

And of course, Taiga.

The kids liked him enough which was still surprising to him because he never considered himself good with them.

They were taking pictures in Kagami’s hardhat, one by one, and Tetsuya made sure nothing would spiral into chaos.

Mostly all parents were present and that was a huge help to him since he didn’t have to keep an eye on every kid.

All except for one.

“Eri-chan your turn.” Tetsuya said to the little girl who was hiding behind his leg.

Taiga approached her with his hardhat, wanting to put in on her head, but she only glared and ran away in the direction of some bushes.

Tetsuya sighed.

“Hey.” Taiga asked suddenly. “Where’s her mom?”

“She couldn’t make it.”

Taiga nodded and gave Tetsuya his hardhat.

“Where are you going.”

Taiga waved him off and went looking for the little girl. She was hidden behind a tree, where she was scribbling something on a rock with colorful chalk. When she heard him and looked up she wanted to run away.

“Wait.” Kagami said and the girl suddenly stopped. “I need to tell you something.”

The girl looked curious instead of defensive and Taiga crouched in front of her. He was still way bigger, but Tetsuya once told him, kids reacted better to an adult coming to their level.

“Do you like sensei?” He wondered for a minute which word to use to describe Tetsuya.

“I do.” Eri spoke and Taiga was taken a back for a moment, because he just realized he only ever heard her speak once.

“So do I.” He said and winced a bit when Eri pouted and glared at him.

“Okay, wait.” He said and grabbed her arms gently when she wanted to run away again.

“Let me finish.”

“No!” She struggled and Taiga panicked. He really wasn’t good with kids, no matter what Tetsuya said.

“You’re making sensei sad.” He said finally. The girl stopped struggling and looked at Kagami first curiously and then she dropped her head.

Kagami sighed.

“Look. Sensei likes you too, but he’s worried that you’re not happy in his class.”

“I like sensei!” Eri cried.

“I know, I know. We all do.” He placated her. He chewed on his lip.

“How about we share?”

The girl blinked.

“Share?”

“Yeah. You’ll get to spend time with sensei during the day. But I like him too, and he gets lonely when he’s away from all of you.” He smiled a bit. “So I keep him company.”

The girl blinked slowly.

“So? You okay with this? I promise sensei still cares for you. Do you want to make him happy?”

“Mhm.” The girl hummed and kicked a rock. Taiga felt bad that she felt guilty.

“Come on.” He said and took Eri by the hand and led her back to the play area. Surprisingly, she went obediently.

They ran into Tetsuya the moment they got close to all the parents with kids.

“Oh. Eri-chan. Taiga-kun.” Tetsuya blinked and looked at him and the girl and then he noticed that Eri was still holding onto Kagami’s hand. She didn’t run up right away to Tetsuya though.

Taiga let her go and pushed her gently in his direction.

Tetsuya looked confused but he waited patiently.

“’M sorry.” Eri mumbled and looked away.

Tetsuya blinked again, looked at Taiga and then at Eri and smiled.

“Apology accepted.”

Later that day Taiga was roped basically by everyone to show them some basketball moves and as a result he had to lift every kid up and let them dunk.

Even Eri-chan.

And for the first time she laughed and Taiga could see the relief when he looked at Tetsuya.

 

* * *

 

“So what did you tell her?” Tetsuya asked when he came into the living room after he showered.

Taiga fluffed up the pillows and shrugged.

“Some nonsense.”

Tetsuya huffed.

“It’s not _nonsense_.” He said and slipped into bed. “I told you, you were good with children.” He snuggled closer to Taiga, who reached across the bed and turned off the lights.

“Yeah. Maybe.” He said pressed a kiss to his forehead.

 

* * *

 

“Taiga-kun.”

Kagami jumped when the door almost slammed open and spilled the sauce across the counter.

“Christ don’t _do_ that!” He yelled, his heart still beating wildly in his chest.

Tetsuya appeared in the kitchen suddenly.

“Taiga-kun we have a problem.”

“Hm? What problem?” He asked and started mopping the sauce from the marble.

Tetsuya was silent for a moment.

“Well?”

“Eri-chan, doesn’t seem to be in love with me anymore.”

Taiga looked at Tetsuya and raised an eyebrow.

“That seems to be the _opposite_ of a problem.”

Tetsuya sighed.

“Well, technically. She has found a new…object of affections.”

“That’s good, right?” Kagami said and crouched to wipe remains of the sauce that dripped down the counter.

“Now she’s in love with _you_.”

“What?” Taiga stood up suddenly.

Tetsuya just sighed.

“It would be better if you didn’t come to class…for a while.”

Taiga just gaped at Tetsuya.

“What did you tell her at the picnic?”

Taiga shrugged.

“Dun remember. Something that we can share or whatever.”

“Share.” Tetsuya repeated.

“Oh shut up. She’s a _kid_. I had to tell her _something_ to stop causing you trouble.”

Tetsuya’s lips quirked.

“Well, I guess it worked in a way.”

“Ha. Ha.” Taiga mocked and dumped the rag in the sink.

“But she did become more sociable since that picnic. So I guess I should thank you.”

Kagami snorted and rolled his eyes.

Tetsuya at least didn’t look stressed anymore. That was good.

“Taiga-kun?”

“Yeah?” Taiga asked distracted by his thoughts.

“Dinner is burning.”

 

* * *

 

“Eri-chan was very heartbroken that you haven’t come to the class since the picnic.” Tetsuya said suddenly from where he was reading his book in bed.

Taiga looked at him from scrolling his social media on his phone.

“Well that was _your_ idea.”

“It was. But I should have expected for her to not let go this easily.”

Taiga put down his phone and looked at his husband.

“It seemed that Eri-chan is a very sensitive girl and develops affection and gets attached to people very easily. Almost obsessively. So I needed a…counter measure. “

“So what did you do?”

Tetsuya’s eye glinted mischievously and whatever it was Taiga knew it was going to be golden.

“I showed her Kise-kun’s new video.”

Yep. He was right.

Taiga burst out laughing and looped his arms around Tetsuya’s waist.

“Oh man. You are _so_ going to regret this you know?”

“Maybe.” Tetsuya mused but Taiga could see he was amused as well. He let Taiga laugh for a while and then pressed a quick, unexpected kiss to his lips.

Taiga kissed back before he spoke.

“I guess that’s good Kise will have time next week hm?”

Tetsuya sighed heavily. 

 “Taiga-kun, can we _not_ talk about work or my kids?”

“Hm? Okay, what do you wanna talk?” Kagami said earnestly.

“Right now? Preferably _nothing_.” Tetsuya said and rolled on top of Kagami, smothering him with another kiss.

“Okay.” Kagami laughed when they pulled away and kissed Tetsuya again. “Okay.”

 


End file.
